Meeting You Wasn't an accident
by kawaii2
Summary: Ranma crosses time and meets Kagome in Fedual Japan
1. Meeting

  Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.                              Meeting you wasn't an Accident 

Kagome kept running. Her life was a mess, and she didn't want to face it. Inu-Yasha had told her he loved her, but when one night, she followed him and found him with Kikyo. Angry and sad, she kept on running.

********************************************* 

            Ranma stared at the envelope. Inside, there was an ad for the Sunset Shrine. It said that if he bought one female keep-away charm, he would get another for free. It sounded pretty good, so Ranma followed the map.

            When he arrived, the place was empty. Confused, Ranma found it strange, and decided to investigate. As he looked around, he found a small well in the back. Looking into it, he accidently fell in. Luckily, it was dry.

            "OUCH!!!!!!!! What the heck!" Ranma yelled, as he tumbled downward. After stopping, he rubbed his head and looked up. Awile later-after several futile attempts, he got out of the well. Looking around, the place was dark and still. Still, Ranma knew it didn't seem like Nerima, but it was too late to ask for directions.

'After being around Ryoga so long, I must be learning from him.' Ranma shivered at the very thought.

Breathing in the cool night air, Ranma sighed, and found his way to huge tree. Leaning against it, he fell asleep.

******************************************

It was so dark that Kagome couldn't see where she was going, but she didn't care. She just kept running. Suddenly, Kagome tripped over something soft, and fell. Since she was so exhausted, Kagome just layed there and soon fell into a deep refreshing sleep.


	2. Suprise

CHAPT2 Ranma and Inu-Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Meeting You Wasn't an Accident  
  
*********************************************  
  
The sun rose over the horizon. Kagome smiled dreamily in her sleep and hugged her pillow tightly.  
  
"YEEEOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Huh. This wasn't right. Her pillow wasn't supposed to talk. Kagome opened her eyes groggily and stared. What she saw woke her up completely.  
  
Her arms were wrapped tightly around a leg. Her eyes slowly made their way up, and the owner of the leg was a teenaged boy-probably around 16.  
  
"If you're done looking-could you let go of my leg?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kagome blushed, and quickly let go. As she did, she got a better look at the boy. He was sort of handsome, and had his hair in a pigtail.  
  
Ranma, at the same time, also had a good look at the girl who had unintentionally  
  
hurt his leg. She had black, long hair, and was pretty good-looking.  
  
Realizing what they were thinking, both blushed. Ranma cleared his throat.  
  
"Could you tell me where I am?" he asked.  
  
`I better explain this so he doesn't think I'm a pysco,'Kagome thought.  
  
" You might not believe me, but you're in ancient Japan." She said.  
  
"Oh, I believe you alright. Enough strange events have happen to me." Ranma sid, laughing. 


	3. Eavesdropping

Inu-Yasha and Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPT 3  
  
Meeting You Wasn't an Accident   
  
"Bye the way, how did I even get here? I was at Sunset Shrine when I fell into some strange well." Ranma asked.  
"Sunset Shrine? My family owns that place. Call me Kagome. The well on our property connects these two times. Why were you even there-not to be nosy or anything."  
*****************************  
Inu-Yasha traced Kagome's scent, until he reached the field before the old tree. He didn't mean to hurt Kagome. It was just that he had both feelings for both she and Kikyo. Suddenly, laughter pricked his sensitive ears. Inu-Yasha hurriedly turned around, and saw Kagome and a strange boy about her age (wearing the same type of weird clothing) chatting.  
Inu-Yasha hid behind a tree, and eavesdropped quietly.   
"I need the female keep-away charms, because my pop engaged me to a whole ton of girls (including a certain macho girl), and a few other girls chase me too." Ranma said.  
Kagome laughed." Sounds like you're really popular. Do you actually like any of them?" Saying that, she blushed, and stared at the ground.  
"Well, I think Akane's cute, although she has a particular habit of kicking, hitting, and punching me. Her cooking is to die for. But that's all."  
" Do you like anyone?"   
  
Behind the tree, Inu-Yasha waited for her answer.  
  
****************************  
Author: Do you like it? I'm not trying to insult any characters, but it has to fit the plot. Please review! Sorry if it's so short. 


	4. Answer

Ranma 1/2 and Inu-Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-NOT me.  
  
  
That said; continue on.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPT4 Meeting You Wasn't an Accident  
  
  
"Well..."Kagome said softly. Ranma, suddenly aware of the tense quietness, quickly said," If it's something private, you don't need to tell me."  
"Well, I use to like this half-demon named Inu-Yasha, but he likes my past-form more, so I'm not sure anymore."  
**************************************  
  
"Wow. Your life is as complicated as mine." Ranma whistled. The two teenagers fell silent, and the wind was heard through the trees.  
Inu-Yasha couldn't stand it anymore. He marched out from behind, and walked up. " Kagome, what the heck are YOU doing?!!!"  
Kagome blushed, but became angry as she realized who it was.  
"Inu-Yasha, you have no right speaking like that after 2-timing me."  
Ranma stepped forward, and looked at Inu-Yasha." Whoever you are, I would suggest you go now."  
Inu-Yasha growled and took out his sword." CUTTING WI-!!!!!!!"  
Before he could continue with the attack, Kagome took action.  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!"  
Inu-Yasha sat. Ranma stared on in amazement. 'This just gets weirder and weirder,' he thought.  
Kagome stood in front of Inu-Yasha.  
"SCRAM now, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha desperately searched his mind for a comeback.  
"Kagome, I'm the only one you've got here."  
Kagome was now fuming.  
"No, I have Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I also have him," Kagome said, pointing at Ranma.  
Then, she kissed Ranma on the cheek lightly. Ranma was astonished and blushed furiously. .'What will I do if Akane finds out,' he thought nervously.  
**************************************  
  
" Now will you go away?"Ranma asked.  
Inu-Yasha stood there, seething with anger. After a few brief seconds, he turned away.  
"Before I go, I'd like to know your name." Inu-Yasha said in a silent voice.  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome."  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked.  
"Well, Ranma. I'll be back."  
  
Saying this, Inu-Yasha walked away into the forest.  
  
  
The forest stood deathly silent.  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
Author: I'm sorry if Inu -Yasha seems evil. That's not my point. Please Review! 


	5. The River

Ranma and Inu-Yasha belong to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
CHAPT5 Meeting You Wasn't an Accident.  
  
Ranma and Kagome stared at the place where Inu-Yasha had vanished. Then, after a few short minutes, Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh... about the kiss there was no other way to get Inu-Yasha..."Kagome trailed off.  
  
"It's okay, Ranma replied," it's not that bad."  
  
Realizing what he had blurted out, Ranma covered his mouth,  
  
and blushed scarlet.  
  
"Anyways, you kept your cool," Kagome said, admiringly," You're one of the few humans that stood up against Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Now that we know everything about each other, we qualify as friends, right?"Kagome said warmly. A thought crossed her mind. 'Maybe even more than that.'  
  
Ranma felt uneasy about the comment.  
  
"Actually, Kagome, there's something I need to tell you about myself. I'm-"  
  
"Not now," Kagome interrupted. She dragged Ranma along the ground by an arm. "I got to introduce you to all my friends in feudal Japan. I'm positive they'd like you."  
  
Ranma was too busy to answer-his mouth was completely filled up with soil from being dragged through the grass. Seeing no answer, Kagome turned around, and bent down. Ranma braced himself and gulped, swallowing some of the dirt.  
  
"Hmmm...your face is sort of dirty. Hey! I know a river that's really close to here."  
  
She then raced into the forest. Ranma spit out the remaining dirt, and chased after her.  
  
"Hey, wait up!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma struggled to keep up with Kagome, rushing through mud, trees, and more trees. 'She's just like Akane, only nicer and cuter,' he thought. Blushing, he shook out the thoughts and continued running.  
  
Finally, about 45 minutes of continuous running, Kagome stopped in front of a sparkling river. The sun flashed overhead, and the river was unpolluted, fresh, and clean.  
  
There was just one tiny problem.  
  
The spring was cold.  
  
Very cold.  
  
Author: I hope you liked it so far. Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
`smile' 


	6. Secret Revealed

Inu-Yasha and Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
CHAPT6 Meeting You Wasn't an Accident  
  
Ranma stood at the river's edge, staring at his clear reflection. He didn't even dare to stick a hand in-because then he'd turn into a girl. Suddenly, two hands came from behind him, crept their way closer, and pushed Ranma headfirst into the sparkling cool water.  
  
"Ha ha ha . I got you good!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Eh? Where is he?"  
  
As Ranma slowly surfaced (as a girl), Kagome was puzzled. Where was Ranma?  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a boy a little taller than me," she asked the red-haired girl who had just suddenly appeared out of the river a few seconds ago.  
  
"Uh Kagome? I am Ranma." The girl said nervously.  
  
Kagome stared closely, and made a few, close observations. Finally, she stopped.  
  
"No way! Even though the clothes are the same, Ranma is a guy-therefore has a flat chest, while you on the other hand, um..."  
  
Kagome stammered at the topic she was nearing.  
  
Ranma sighed, and tried to explain.  
  
"During a training trip to China, I fell into this spring of the drowned girl, so when doused with cold water, I turn into a girl, and turn back with hot water."  
  
Kagome checked the logical reasoning. That girl did appear where she dunked Ranma. The two of them wore the same clothes,...and they did sort of look alike. As for the cursed spring, ... although Kagome herself never heard of them, she did know that strange things did happen.  
  
"Okay. I believe you," Kagome said," but I don't think you're a freak or anything."  
  
Ranma sighed in relief. Kagome was a true friend after all, and might someday be something more, he thought with a blush.  
  
"Hmmm...I think we're there." Kagome said, looking around them. Beside Ranma and Kagome were several huts, and children could be seen playing everywhere. The aroma of fresh food could be smelled through the air.  
  
"Wait till you meet my friends!" Kagome said happily to Ranma, and thumped him on the back hard. Ranma winced, and forced a fake smile.  
  
"I just can't wait."  
  
Author: Like it? Stay tuned for the rest of the Inu-Yasha & Co. 


	7. Betrayal

Ranma and Inu-Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Meeting You Wasn't an Accident  
  
CHAPT7  
  
Suddenly, something whisked in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo cried, hugging her.  
  
"Oh hi Shippo. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He's called Ranma Saotome."  
  
"*He*? But I see a she." Shippo was puzzled. Ranma sighed, and explained the whole thing over as they walked to the hut.  
  
"Oh! I see. You turn into a girl with cold water, and change back with hot water," Shippo said.  
  
Ranma nodded, a kettle of hot water by his side. "But technically, I'm a guy."  
  
Miroku sighed. "You're so lucky Ranma, you have so many beautiful girls pursuiting you," he said, day-dreaming.  
  
Ranma stared at him in astonishment. "You mean unlucky," he mumbled.  
  
"Maybe I should jump into a cursed spring if it meant being surrounded by many girls," Miroku said dreamily.  
  
Sango glared at him, and muttered pervert under her breath. Shippo patted Ranma on the back.  
  
"You're strange, but I think you'd go better with Kagome than Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Shippo, that's not nice."  
  
"I feel much better now." Ranma said sarcastically to Shippo.  
  
The sun started to set over the horizon, giving the sky shades of pink, orange, purple, and yellow. Kagome decided it was time to go home to modern Tokyo, and she and Ranma waved goodbye to her friends.  
  
As they climbed out of the old well, Ranma asked," Can we do this again sometime? I like it."  
  
Kagome blushed, and they scheduled a new time.  
  
Ranma whistled as he walked the long way back to the Tendo Dojo. This day was different from the others. It was fun, and there was no glomping included.  
  
As he opened the door to the practice hall, Ranma felt confident, and ready for anything. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared enough. Ranma slid the door open quietly, and bent down to take off his shoes. Lifting up his head, he expected the room to be empty and quiet. It was-just not the way he thought. Inside, were Akane and Ryoga kissing. Akane seemed happy, and looked to be enjoying herself. Shocked, Ranma felt something welling up in his throat.  
  
"Akane..." he whispered quietly.  
  
Ranma closed the door softly, and walked outside. For one moment he stood there, letting what he saw take effect. Then, he started to run, to run away from it.  
  
Akane felt the presence of someone. She turned toward the door. There, on the mat, were Ranma's shoes.  
  
Akane was mortified, but Ryoga just said," It's okay, you have me."  
  
Akane agreed weakly, but felt like she had just lost something important.  
  
**  
  
He kept running.  
  
Why did Akane do this to him?  
  
Why?  
  
Ranma's feet kept running, never stopping till he reached a place.  
  
Sunset Shrine.  
  
**  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Kagome got up from the table to answer it.  
  
Opening the door, she saw Ranma. Looking at his pale face, she quickly ushered him inside and sat him on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong? You look awful," Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"I-it's... Akane,..." Ranma said." I found her ...kissing Ryoga."  
  
Ranma's voice started to break down.  
  
Kagome was startled. Akane. Wasn't she the fiancée that Ranma thought was cute? She had kissed some guy?!  
  
Ranma's head was bent low, the shadows covering his face.  
  
Kagome hugged him.  
  
When you're feeling alone,  
  
I'm here for you  
  
"It's okay Ranma.  
  
Cry all you want."  
  
I'm here for you.  
  
I'm always here.  
  
"I know how it feels."  
  
****  
  
Author: How was it? Sorry if I made Ryoga and Akane seem mean. Sorry!  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!*puppy dog eyes*  
  
Before, I had the pairing figured out, but it depends on the reviews. I can always change the pairing, or an alternative ending! 


	8. Lost

Inu-Yasha and Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  
  
Chapt 8 Meeting You Wasn't an Accident  
  
Inu-Yasha stomped into the quiet forest fuming. He was in a foul mood, and the animals and demon around him felt his wrath.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down by a small clearing of rock at the edge of a pond to clear his thoughts. First of all, it wasn't his fault that he harbored feelings about both Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo was sensible, and practical, while Kagome was fun loving, playful, and carefree.  
  
After Kagome ran off, he had followed her to apologize, but things had gone downhill. That boy ruined it all. That boy called Ranma Saotome.  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo appeared, and walked to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh! Inu-Yasha, there you are! I was so worried."Kikyo put her arms around Inu-Yasha's shoulders, and snuggled close to him. Inu-Yasha felt irritated for no apparent reason, and brushed Kikyo's arms off roughly.  
  
"Kikyo, would you mind going away? I need to concentrate on some things right now."  
  
Kikyo, hurt by the sudden, sharp, abrupt comment, walked away stiffly, head in the air.  
  
After her last footsteps could no longer be heard, Inu-Yasha regained thinking in the quiet peaceful forest air.  
  
`That boy Ranma, he'll pay. I'll train longer, and then I'll get rid of him.'  
  
`Once he's gone, Kagome will regain her senses and that she loves me-ONLY me.'  
  
*******************************************************8  
  
"Oh come on Ranma, cheer up!" Kagome cried in exasperation.  
  
"Don't wanna." he mumbled in a flat voice. Then, he turned and faced the wall.  
  
"Kagome gave a small sigh. "Why don't we go visit Shippo and the others?" she asked.  
  
Ranma just sat there, staring at the wall with no effort to move. Annoyed, Kagome felt anger building up.  
  
"R-A-A-N-M-M-A!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma felt heat behind him, and slowly turned. There, looking back at him was Kagome's face-but only 10X larger.  
  
"Here I am, trying to cheer you up, and all you can do is mumble! Fine, just sit there and sulk. I'm leaving." Kagome angrily marched to the well and jumped in.  
  
Ranma thought her words over. `I was being a jerk, and sulking, 'he thought. With a sigh, Ranma hurried into the well. (while crashing all the way to the bottom)  
  
After climbing out, he saw the beautiful wintergreen pines greeting him, brown squirrels chasing each other, and felt the cool mountain air. But, there was no Kagome.  
  
Ranma groaned. "This is just like the old days in Nerima."  
  
Kagome felt calm, while the wind blew her hair in the peaceful forest. She decided to walk back, and apologize to Ranma for yelling earlier. Suddenly, looking around, she was confused.  
  
Why was the scenery different? "Oh brother. I'm lost."  
  
All at once, the skies looked darker. The wind now blew angrily against the trees. Kagome shivered, and her skin prickled..  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. "Ranma!" Kagome cried, and turned around.  
  
It wasn't Ranma  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
There, before her stood Inu-Yasha.  
  
Author: Sigh. When this chapter is on paper, it looks much longer. Oh well, please R/R! 


	9. We Meet Again

Inu-Yasha and Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me!!!!!!!!

Chapt 9 We Meet Again

Inu-Yasha stood there. _He was still as cute as ever_, Kagome thought. Blushing, she shook the thought out of her mind and regained her stony look.

"What do you want, Inu-yasha? I'm busy!"

Inu-Yasha couldn't resist himself, and ran over and hugged her. He had longed to hold her in his arms for so long.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome felt her resistance slip away.

"Kagome, I don't have any feelings for Kikyo. I just love you. You're the only woman in my life."

            Kagome wanted to just lie there, contented in his arms, when the image of the day she caught Kikyo and Inu-Yasha kissing floated into her mind. His eyes had been looking at Kikyo lovingly while they had kissed. Kagome felt sick again, and pushed Inu-Yasha away.

Startled, Inu-Yasha asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him spitefully. 

"What's wrong!?! Okay, you just kissed Kikyo passionately two days ago, and you now you come back, and hug me!!! How can you tell me you love me when you looked at Kikyo with such love the day I caught you two!?! Forget it, Inu-Yasha. We're through."

She stomped away, but Inu-yasha caught her by the arm.

"You aren't going to leave me," he said, and an insane look was in his golden eyes.

Kagome felt scared, the grip on her arm was tightening, and his claws were digging into her skin.

Inu-Yasha continued on. "You'll stay with me if you know what's good for you!" His voice was rising by the second.

"Let go of her!"

Inu-Yasha turned. There was that annoying boy from before.

Smirking, he said, "Oh, and I suppose you're her boytoy, eh?"

Ranma glowered, and his ki shone, blinding Inu-Yasha for a second.

"I'll take you on!"

Inu-Yasha gave an insane laugh. Well, he was going to kill that boy anyways, so why not sooner?

He let go of Kagome, and flexed his claws.

*    *   *

kawaii2: kewl! I updated this story along with my other one! Anyways, if you think I hate Inu-Yasha based on the story, you're wrong. I like him, but I felt like doing something different. I seriously don't care how Kagome is paired up in fanfics, as long as it's interesting-but that's just my opinion. Anyways, plz review!!!!!!! 


End file.
